kims secret part 2
by lizziedizzy555
Summary: this is part 2 of kims secret will she tell jack and the guys?


Hey guys! This is the next chapter and the next one might be the final chapter cuz I might not have enough ideas for the fourth chapter but I will make different stories well any way here it is enjoy! J

Chapter 2 kims secret part 2

( kims pov)

Grace hugged me and said she would keep it a secret. I gave her a grateful smile then went to my locker to get my stuff I was definitely going to karate practise because I didn't want to go home early to face my dad so I turned my phone off and did the combination for my locker then got my stuff out and slammed the locker shut angrily. Then I ran into the girls bathroom and cried like hell for ten minutes then looked in the mirror. Omg! I looked such a freakin sight! Why the hell did I cry if I was going to hangout with the cutest boy in my class man im so dumb! I went out of the bathroom and walked slowly towards the door I wasn't going to wait for the guys I didn't want them to see me like this. Just as I was walking out of the door I heard someone call my name it was jack! " sigh" he is so freakin dreamy but I couldn't let him see me like this for goodness sake I quickly ran out and I heard four people yelling after me but I kept running anyway because I was just too embarrassed.

( jacks pov) 

I was walking with the guys we were gonna swing by kims locker to see if she wanted to come with us to the dojo but she was walking out of the door we rushed over to her was she avoiding us? Hey kim I yelled over to her she didn't hear she ran out of school.

" that was odd" Milton said she always comes with us.

We have to find out whats up with her yo jerry said.

Lets split up eddie said I will go with Milton and jack and jerry you go together ok? Eddie said we all nodded and split off.

Me and jerry kept looking for her well I did but jerry just kept checking out these girls who were walking past but as usual they were ignoring him nothing new!

Anyway we went to the dojo Milton and eddie were there but no kim. Did you guys have any luck? Milton asked. Nope I said where the hell is she man shes never late for practise there is something up. We all nodded and sat there and waited for a bit jerry was on his phone. We all stared at him. Whaaat? Jerry asked annoyed im calling this smoking hot babe I think she likes me I need to find out yo he said and ran into the boys changing rooms to talk to this girl.

( kims pov)

I ran and ran but I didn't go to the dojo I know im properly reacting but I just don't have time dealing with my shit life right now so I need to be alone then I will go to the dojo when im ready but right now im not ready

I better go somewhere because they'll properly come looking for me or something so im going to go to Margaret's house for a bit I didn't really like magaret very much but still her house was the closest I could go to. Because there was no way I was going home where my dad is waiting for me to walk through that door….

So I ran to magarets house and knocked on the door her mum answered. Oh hello kim what a surprise are you ok? Yeah im fine I lied. Really she said your bleeding. Oh its nothing I said I get cuts all the time its not a biggie I said forcing a fake smile. Anyway is Margaret home? I asked. Oh yeah she is magarets mum replied shes in her room doing homework or something I will call her for you. MAGARET! Magarets mum yelled kim is here to see you get down here your showing me up she said sounding cross. COMING! Magaret yelled back. Magarets sister was watching tv she was 12 but she acted like her older sister And her older brother who is 16 was out with his girlfriend. Magaret came down, hey kimmy she said are you here to talk about the normal stuff. Oh yeah I lied. Come on up to my room then she said smiling ohhhh magarets sister emma said can I come up to I wanna hear the gossip. NO YOU CANT! Magaret yelled making me jump your just a stupid little brat you thinking you can come into my room. MUM! Emma wailed shes being mean to me she said and started crying. Magaret! Her mum snapped you say sorry to your sister or you will be grounded for a whole month. But magaret said but her mum wouldn't hear it I walked up to magarets room and she eventually followed we both sat in her room. So kimmy she said that's when I blurted everything to her all in a rush then I stopped and looked at her she looked shocked.

( jacks pov)

She still had not shown up where in the hell was she? I kept pacing back and forth rudy was out at falafel phils because he was so freakin lazy jerry was still talking to the girl on the phone and eddie and Milton looked worried too. You don't think… eddie stopped talking.

Think what I snapped angrily. Whoa jack eddie snapped back calm the hell down. WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN SHE MIGHT OF GOT ABDUCTED! I yelled. Milton and eddie stared at me and jerry stopped talking on the phone and ended the call.

Eddie said nothing instead he turned to Milton and talked to him I called kim about three times she didn't pick up what the hell happened to her?

that's the end of this chapter will kim ever tell the gang or will she just have to keep avoiding them find out in the next chapter thanks for reading! J


End file.
